Moving On
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Dalam hidup kau harus terus maju kau tahu? / Sebuah one-shoot singkat dimana Robin harus dibuat sadar oleh Zoro, juga bagaimana awal mula Robin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Zoro / Maybe Romance / RnR and Happy Reading!


Keringat bercucuran bagaikan hujan pada pelipis tegasnya. Maniknya menangkap sesuatu dikala tangan kekarnya sedang melakukan kegiatan _gym_ seperti biasanya.

Tampak di bawah sana seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di sana? Jelas sekali teman-teman yang lainnya sedang berada di dapur sembari menunggu makan malam yang sedang disiapkan oleh koki mesum mereka.

Apakah wanita itu akan terus menerus kalut dan tak ingin bersama dengan mereka, walaupun kejadian di Enies Lobby baru saja usai?

Telapak kekar itu menepis singkat keringat yang berlalu lalang di keningnya.

"Dasar wanita."

**-00-**

**Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Story © Ayuha chaan.**

**Warning : Cannon or Semi-cannon (?), OOC, miss, typo(s), alur amburegul.**

**-00-**

Tali itu berdenyit, tanda ada yang turun.

Manik coklat berpupil biru itu mendelik untuk mendapati orang yang mengganggu pikirannya dalam membaca sebuah buku yang sedang ia pangku.

"Ara, tuan pendekar pedang," sapanya kemudian.

"Yo."

Zoro pun melepaskan kaus putih kumalnya dan menampakkan tubuh indahnya. Ia menepis keringat di pipinya dengan kausnya yang bahkan tak kalah basah dari tubuh dan wajahnya.

Buku itu tertutup oleh jemari lentik. "Apa kau butuh minum?"

Si pemilik rambut lumut langsung menggeleng.

Dan Robin pun kembali berkutat pada bukunya sementara Zoro memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ujung kapal, tidak jauh dari tempat Robin duduk.

"Oh ya Robin. Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku," celetuk Zoro tanpa membuyarkan konsentrasi Robin yang tengah membaca.

Robin tak menjawab, namun Zoro tetap melanjutkannya. "Mengapa kau tetap menjauh dari kami?"

Pertanyaan sang pendekar pedang itu membuat Robin terkekeh sejenak. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu, tuan pendekar pedang," ujarnya.

Alis Zoro berkedut, ia tak paham.

Maksudnya, mengapa ia masih merasa kalau dirinya seorang pengganggu padahal kejadian Enies Lobby harusnya sudah membuatnya sadar kalau ia bukanlah pengganggu.

Kedua manik gelap Zoro bersembunyi. "Aku tak paham maksudmu, tapi kau bukanlah pengganggu."

"Aku tahu hal itu."

"LALU MENGAPA KAU BILANG DIRIMU PENGGANGGU?!" sudah habis rasanya kesabaran pendekar pedang aliran tiga pedang itu. Robin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Buku itu kembali menutup. "Hanya saja, ketika memikirkan tentang semua kejadian yang telah kualami ini telah membuatku berpikir satu hal. Aku bukanlah orang sempurna."

Zoro mengangkat alisnya. "Kau pikir kau keren karena mengatakan hal itu?" ledeknya dan Robin hanya terkekeh. "Kupikir kau harus mencoba menerima segalanya, baik itu yang telah terjadi maupun yang akan terjadi nantinya."

Manik Robin kini mengarah pada pendekar pedang berambut hijau itu. Tak ia sangka saja, pemuda yang berumur lebih muda sembilan tahun darinya itu bisa menasihatinya.

"Maksudku, sekelam apapun masa lalumu, sekarang tak usah kau pikirkan lagi karena itu sudah menjadi sejarah," ucap Zoro sembari bangkit dari rebahannya lalu duduk menyila.

Jemari lentik Robin menutupi bibir tipisnya. "Fufufu, semua orang belajar dari sejarah, kau tahu?"

"Haah?" Zoro melipatkan kedua tangan berototnya. "Sejarah tak perlu kau ungkit jika itu hanya membuatmu terluka."

Manik Robin menyendu, "Kau telah dewasa."

Zoro terlompat dari duduknya. "A-APA MAKSUDMU, _ONNA_? Te-tentu saja aku sudah dewasa," ucap Zoro kalang kabut dan Robin hanya menatap Zoro dengan senyuman simpulnya.

Zoro mengacak-acak rambut lumutnya sembari kembali duduk dengan kesalnya.

"Aku memang ingin menghilangkan masa lalu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin terlahir kembali tanpa masa lalu yang pedih itu. Ketika aku bermimpi, yang menyelimutiku hanyalah pemikiran bodoh tentang Ohara, dan _Buster Call_," Zoro mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Robin menghela napas berat. "Aku bahkan ingin mati saja. Semuanya juga perpikiran sama, bahkan menjulukiku sebagai anak iblis."

Robin kembali menjeda ucapannya. "Aku ingin mengambil kopi sebentar, mau kuambilkan segelas susu?"

Dan Zoro gubrak di tempat.

**-00-**

Cangkir berisi kopi itu menyisakan setengahnya. Di sampingnya ada sebuah gelas yang tampak seperti bekas air susu.

Manik coklat berpupil biru itu kembali menatap lekat-lekat sebuah buku yang dipangku tangannya. "Ada apa lagi, tuan pendekar pedang? Mengapa tak ke dapur dan bersama dengan yang lainnya?"

Lidah itu terdecak, "Justru itulah yang harusnya menjadi kalimatku," ucapnya geram.

"Aku tak apa. Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri."

Zoro bergeming di dalam duduknya. Ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk bergerak menuju dapur ataupun mengindahkan ucapan wanita berumur dua puluh delapan itu.

Mungkin dia bukan seperti dirinya. Zoro pun tahu persis akan hal itu. Tetapi wanita penuh teka-teki, dan hal itu yang sedang ia coba pecahkan sekarang.

Derapan telapak sepatunya pada dek kapal terdengar mendekati Robin.

"Robin, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Mungkin kenyataan pahit sedang kau derita dan aku sedikit paham akan hal itu. Tapi, jika kau terus mengasingkan dirimu layaknya kau orang luar, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Zoro bertanya dengan serius membuat Robin sedikit mengucurkan keringat di pelipisnya.

Robin tak habis pikir, apa yang membuat pemuda beranting tiga itu begitu memerhatikannya saat itu.

Maksudnya, bukankah pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak menginginkan kehadirannya di dalam kru bajak laut topi jerami?

Hal itu yang membuat otak Robin bekerja berkali lipat dari biasanya.

Mengurasnya untuk mengerti apa maksud pemuda yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri, tuan pendekar ped—," kalimatnya terputus oleh redaman suara bariton yang tiba-tiba terlontar.

"Bahkan panggilan saja kau masih baku. Apa kau benar-benar menganggap kami asing?"

Robin bergeming. Ia terus mengunci tulisan yang tergores di atas kertas. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab hal yang sudah terlontarkan padanya. Menatap manik legam pemuda itu saja ia tak sanggup.

Iris gelap itu pun bergulir, tak kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada wanita berambut lurus menguntai itu.

Helaan napas terdengar malas. "Aku memang tak bisa menyembuhkan luka masa lalumu. Bahkan apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalumu saja aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun, aku ingin kau tahu. Apapun yang terjadi. Walau kau menangis menjerit-jerit, bahkan ingin menghilang sekalipun, ataupun disaat kau tertawa lepas, musim pasti akan berlalu. Dan aku ingin kau tahu satu hal," Zoro menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu. Tampak gerimis terjadi di pelipis Robin. Apa hal itu sangat penting? Membuatnya menunggu-nunggu alunan _melody baritone_ itu mengucapkannya.

Zoro menatap lekat Robin walau Robin tak menatapnya. "Bahwa besok pasti akan datang."

Manik Robin membuka. Ia tak percaya tentang apa yang telah diucapkan pemuda yang bahkan harusnya ia tak tampak seperti dia jika mengucapkannya.

"Karena besok akan datang, kau harus terus maju. Tak peduli rintangan sesulit apapun. Aku pasti akan membantumu," ucapnya yakin membuat Robin tersenyum sendu.

"Karena kita adalah _nakama_."

Robin meraih beberapa helai rambutnya, lalu menyematkannya pada belakang telinganya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia setuju dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh sang pemburu bajak laut tersebut.

"Kau pun tak sendiri. Jadi berhentilah menganggap jika kau adalah orang asing yang hanya numpang tidur di kapal," Robin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Zoro kali ini.

Robin menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah sang pendekar pedang kru bajak laut topi jerami lalu melemparkan senyuman padanya.

"Kau telah membuatku sadar akan hal terpenting yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehku," ucapnya kemudian membuat Zoro hanya menatap ke arah selain Robin.

"Fufufu. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti perintahmu..."

"...Zoro."

Apa ia tak salah dengar? Wanita itu menyebutnya dengan namanya? Baiklah, kini dirinya tersenyum karena bisa membuat wanita kelam itu menjadi bergairah.

"Zoro, terimaka—."

"ROBIN-_CHWAAANN~_! Makan malamnya sudah siap~!" teriak makhluk bersurai kuning itu dengan gaya _mellorine_-nya.

Pemotongan kalimat di saat yang tidak tepat sedikit membuatnya jengkel.

Namun apa daya, tak keren jika ia mengulanginya.

Dan kini, kedua sejoli itu saling melemparkan senyuman dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Menemui semua kru satu tim mereka.

Dan tertawa bersama.

**=FIN=**

**O WA RI**

Holaaaa, kembali lagi dengan saya dan ide sinting sayaaa..

ZOROBIN GYAAAHAHA! Tak kusangka, aku bisa membuat sebuah _fanfiction_ singkat berkisar tentang OTP sayaaa {}.

Untuk kedepannya, saya mohon _review_ dari para senior dan pembaca sekaliaaann!

Karena satu _review_ sangat berharga demi penulisan karya saya selanjutnyaaa!

Walau karya saya memang membosankan, saya minta maaf, jadi saya minta _review_-nya dari para senior dan pembaca, baik di penpiksion ini maupun di cerita saya yang lain.

Untuk kalian yang membaca dan me-_review_, ARIGATOU_ GOZAIMASU_!


End file.
